


Tale of Two Cakes

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, ineffable holiday 2020, teasing is one of Crowley's love languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley bought Azirphale something from the bakery, and Aziraphale hates it. Crowley knew he would, but wanted to tease the Angel anyway.Look, I'm bad at summaries. This is just a short, humorous fluffy fic where Crowley teases Aziraphale in good fun~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Tale of Two Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Fruit cake!
> 
> I think I'm hilarious and I really enjoyed writing today's prompts. I'll admit, I struggled to come up with an idea for this prompt, but once I got one, this short fic flowed~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Angel! I got you your favorite!”

Aziraphale did a happy wiggle in anticipation for what Crowley could have brought him. He had several favorites from the bakery down the road. From their rich tiramisu to the decadent devil’s food cake to scrumptious macarons. There are so many options, and he can’t wait to find out what Crowley has brought him today. 

Crowley took the box out of the bag and slid it over to the Angel. “Go ahead and open it up,” he said smirking. Aziraphale didn’t notice this, though, as he was already in the process of ripping said box open. When he opened it, he tried not to let his face fall. After all, Crowley didn’t have to get him anything. 

“What’s wrong, angel?” 

“What? Nothing, my dear. Thank you so much for the... _ fruit cake _ .” He struggled to get out the word fruit cake like it had personally hurt him, and maybe it had in the past. He started to close the box when Crowley stopped him.

“Why are you putting it away already? I thought we could share,” Crowley pouted.

“Oh, silly me. Let me just go get us some plates…” Aziraphale trailed off. Why is it the one time Crowley wants to share something, it’s blasted fruit cake? He came back, plates in hand along with a knife to cut the cake. He cut a tiny slice for himself and a slice for the demon. Aziraphale slid the plate over to Crowley and then sat down in his chair. 

Crowley immediately took a bite. “Mmm, angel. Are you gonna eat yours?” It should be known that Crowley turned off the receptors of his taste buds, so he didn’t actually taste anything, for he too despised fruit cake. However, Aziraphale didn’t know this and was quite shocked at what he’d witnessed. He picked up his fork and stabbed at the cake, gathering a tiny bite. He brought a shaky hand to his mouth, but Crowley couldn’t keep up the charade anymore and busted out laughing. 

“Oh, angel. Your face is priceless,” Crowley roared, wiping a stray tear. “You don’t have to eat it. I know you loathe fruit cake. I just wanted to see what you would do if I brought you one again.”

You, you, you...snake,” Aziraphale stammered. 

“That’s me! Anyway,” Crowley snapped his fingers, and another box appeared in his hand. “Here’s your actual favorite,” he said, passing another box over to the Angel. “You didn’t think I’d buy you a fruit cake to tease you and not make up for it, did you?” 

Aziraphale slowly opened the box, and inside was an upside-down apple spice cake. Aziraphale started salivating. 

“You wily thing,” he said fondly, looking up at Crowley. “I love you.”

“I love you too, angel,” Crowley said with a smile. He rested his chin in his hand, watching Aziraphale happily dig into his dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't actually think Crowley would leave Aziraphale wanting for something else and not provide him with what he wants? Okay, that would be something Crowley would do, but not in today's fic. Crowley took care of his angel today <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos. I love them and they make me smile every single day. I really appreciate each and every one of you who reads my fics! 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
